


Tattoo

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed studies Danny's tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

The tattoo on Danny's arm had always intrigued Tim.  
  
As far as Tim knew, it didn't mean anything. He had asked Danny about three years, when they had just started dating. Danny had shrugged his shoulders and told him that he had been drunk and it didn't really mean anything.  
  
Even though Danny had insisited it meant nothing, Tim thought that it very much reflected Danny's life and personality.  
  
There were lots of intricate shapes and patterns all coming together, interlocking to create a circular shape.  
  
Tim liked to follow the patterns with his tongue.There was one pattern that started at the top of Danny's tattoo, closest to his shoulder. Tim thought it represented Danny's childhood, as complicated and complex as it had been. Growing up in the area he had, his brother being involved in Tanglewood, them bugging him to join.  
  
Midway down the tattoo another line joined this one. Tim thought of this as Danny's injury and the end of his baseball career. The line was jagged and sharp, like the break in Danny's arm had been.  
  
This pattern met another one, which was smooth and more uniformed. Danny's job as a CSI. It was still hectic, god knows the job was rarely simple, but Tim knew that his job gave Danny's life stability.  
  
Another line joined this just before it met the centre of the tattoo. Tim wasn't big headed or anything but he liked to think that this was him coming into Danny's life. They had met purely by chance when Tim had visited his younger brother's Staten Island apartment. Danny had been visiting his parents. They had met in a local bar and hit it off straight away.  
  
The centre of the tattoo was complicated and no matter how many times Tim studied the inked design, no matter how many times he traced the pattern, Tim always lost the trail in the centre.  
  
It was impossible to seperate the tracks and tell which pattern was which. Tim thought of this as his and Danny's future, impossible to tell where things were going to go and what was going to happen.  
  
Tim knew, as he pressed a kiss against the tattoo, that whatever happened to them he would stick it out and see if Danny's tattoo became clearer.


End file.
